1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to framed components and, more particularly, to a system wherein a user can selectively change the overall appearance thereof.
2. Background Art
Framed components/objects, that perform informational or decorative functions, abound in homes and businesses worldwide. In homes, it is common to see framed photographs and artwork suspended from vertical walls and supported on horizontal surfaces on furniture, such as desks, dressers, etc. The decorative/informational feature may be one or more components in a “hard form”, and/or may be generated electronically.
Most commonly, framed components that are suspended from vertical wall surfaces are self-contained units that are preassembled. Typically, the frame will define a rearwardly facing surface against which the primary component that is displayed for viewing is placed. This component is maintained captive against the rearwardly facing surfaces as by clips, nails, and/or a sheet layer. Decorative mattes, and the like, may be incorporated into this unit. During the assembly process, the individual pieces that define the unit must be serially placed, strategically aligned, and secured so as to maintain a selected appearance. Normally, the pieces are not permanently fixed, in anticipation that they might be disassembled and the look or contents of the unit changed, as necessary or desired. As such, the maintenance of the relationship of the pieces relies in good part upon frictional holding forces.
Once the unit is preassembled, in one form it is engaged with a hanger that is pre-attached to a vertical wall surface. Most commonly, one or more hooks are secured to the vertical wall surface to cooperate with one or more hanging components on the frame. In one form, at least one hanging bracket is fixed at the upper region of the frame and is supported on the hook(s). In another form, a wire spans the width of the frame in a horizontal direction and is nested in the hook(s). Under the weight of the unit, the wire is tensioned in an inverted “U” shape and bears against the hook(s), to thereby suspend the unit.
In an alternative form, cooperating pieces are provided on the frame and wall surface. The pieces have cooperating angled surfaces which wedge together to consistently maintain the frame at a preselected angle in a relatively stable position.
The above conventional systems, when used on vertical wall surfaces, have a number of drawbacks. Most notably, the requirement to pre-form the unit, preparatory to hanging, introduces some complications. The manipulation of multiple components and maintenance of a precise aligned relationship, through frictional interaction, can be time consuming and may demand a relatively high skill set. The parts may have to be preliminarily assembled and shifted through a trial-and-error process until a desired alignment is established. Once this occurs, there is also a tendency of the parts to shift, even after the unit is suspended. This may necessitate disassembling the parts and effecting reassembly thereof.
Another problem with conventional hanging systems is that they generally cause the unit to be disposed at a potentially unsightly angle with respect to the vertical wall surface. The various hanging pieces, be they hooks on the vertical wall surface, eyelets holding a wire on the frame, etc., typically will project in a manner that the upper region of the unit becomes spaced outwardly from the vertical wall surface. At the same time, the bottom of the frame will abut to the vertical wall surface. As a result, particularly from the side of the hanging unit, the resulting angled mounting becomes noticeable and may detract significantly from the overall appearance of the unit.
Further, by pre-attaching hooks or the like to the vertical wall surface, one is normally proceeding on a trial-and-error basis. That is, it is difficult to visualize precisely where the unit will end up when it is suspended, as from a tensioned wire, on the wall. It is common to see individuals removing and replacing hooks multiple times during this process. This produces flaws in the vertical wall surface that eventually may have to be patched. Further, this conventional type of system typically results in a less than stable mounting of the unit. If one observes locations where such units are mounted, it is common to see the units skewed. This may result from the initial hanging or forces produced after this occurs. These forces may be the result of common vibration that most buildings experience. Alternatively, the units may be bumped by normal traffic or as the surrounding area and/or units are cleaned and maintained.
With virtually all of these systems, regardless of the care taken during the installation, certain aspects of the systems are aesthetically less than desirable. The instability and non-flush mounting of the unit on a vertical wall surface are areas where the overall presentation is most consistently compromised.
Although the content displayed in many of the conventional units described is technically changeable in appearance, the task of changing the appearance is typically time consuming and tedious. For example, framed pictures will commonly use a number of brads that are driven into a frame to maintain the components together. Each of these brads has to be removed to allow separation of the primary component that is displayed for viewing to allow replacement thereof. Consequently, it is not practical to regularly change the appearance of such units.
The above problems are contended with not only on units that are wall-hung, but on units that are supported without anchors upon horizontal surfaces and units that may be mounted as upon pedestals.
While framing is commonly considered in association with displayed photographs and artwork, there is a multitude of other objects that might be changed periodically to give them an improved appearance, an updated appearance, updated function, or a “new life”. These objects might be in the form of furniture, floor- or ceiling-mounted objects, etc. Virtually any object that has some sort of frame or border is a candidate for change in terms of its appearance or function. However, the ability to change the appearance of even a basic table-mounted or wall-mounted framed picture is difficult enough that the exercise is often foregone in favor of leaving an often undesirable object “as is”, or replacing it in its entirety.
The ability to practically change and coordinate the overall appearance and/or function of framed components could potentially create a new product category for both residential and commercial applications.